GI Joe: Fallen Angel
by Bayanette Winters
Summary: When Cobra releases a new drug into the public, it becomes mainstream. However, the drug starts to have peculiar effects on the people who use them. When the Joes try to step in and find a way to get this new craze out of citizen hands, they find a dark secret hidden in Cobra's basement-and a new recruit who may be the key to all of their problems. GI Joes forever!
1. Part 1

Part 1

The newly weds entered the hotel, hanging off of each other like any separation would mean certain death. They approached the front desk, and the girl behind it noted their appearances. The bride was tall and slim, her toned figure indicating that she kept up to her workouts. Her eyes were hard to catch, as they refused to leave the gaze of her new husband, but the clerk saw that they were mossy green. The girl's hair was bottle-issue blonde and her skin was porcelain white. Anyone could tell that her smile was made only for the man beside her.

The groom was tall and bulky, his blue suit barely holding in his muscles. His was a rather handsome ginger whose dark eyes held both a stern awareness and a gentle, loving gleam for his beloved. He rubbed his square jaw a bit awkwardly as his wife reached up to his him on the cheek.

"Darling," she muttered. "I'm the happiest woman in the world." The man chuckled.

"As am I," he replied.

"Um…" The clerk didn't know what to say. The couple, at the sound of the girl's voice, finally snapped to attention.

"Oh, hello!" The bride greeted, not at all embarrassed.

"We have a reservation," the groom interjected.

"Under what name?" The clerk brought up the hotel list on the computer.

"Morris." The man glanced over at his wife with a smile. "Kent and June Morris."

The clerk found their reservation and passed them their key. "The Sun Suite is your room. And congratulations to you both." The couple smiled at her and went on their way, arm in arm.

... ...

The room was immaculate. The drapery and carpet were dressed in colors of island sand, and everything else was either oceanic blue or palm-tree green. The king-sized bed looked to be made of the beach itself and it was hard for June not to flop into the covers; their travels had made her exhausted.

Kent approached one of the desks to lay out his coat and his eyes wandered to the inside of the table lamp.

"Honey," he called. June turned to meet his wry smile. "This place is amazing." His eyes flickered to the lampshade. June approached the man, putting her hands on his chest. She took a glance at the little cone; in it, she saw a small black device.

"Yes," she agreed, meeting Kent's eyes again. "But you haven't seen anything until you see the view." She pulled on his hands and let him to the balcony. She dramatically yanked the sliding door open and went straight to the railing. Before them was the most miraculous beach in the world. Its sand was the shade of sweet summer clouds. The ocean was crystal clear, reflecting brilliant little stars of sunshine. The wind that the water brought to the land was slow, caressing the girl's hair and skin like a gentle mother. It kept the temperature cool in the overbearing sun.

"It's perfect," June mumbled, breathing in the smells of salt, sunscreen, and fruity drinks. Kent wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"_You're _perfect," he told her, tilting her chin up to meet his lips. They shared a long, passionate kiss that took the breath out of both of them. As Kent pulled away, his mouth moved to her ear. His breath warming her up as he whispered to her. "There's a camera in that tree over there. It's trained on our window, and the next three to the right."

June gave a smile-for said camera-and cuddled closer to his voice.

"So far, I've found 6 microphones in the main room. We should check the bathroom and the mini bar next. The camera out here is the only one I've seen so far."

"Darling!" June squealed as she moved out of his grasp. "That talk should be saved for the bedroom! Not out here, where everyone can see us." Kent gave a small smile.

"I can't resist you much longer," he told her, his voice raised just enough for the camera and the microphones behind them.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could use a shower after our flight." June rushed back in, noting several microphones hidden throughout the room. Kent followed after her, caressing her back and leaving a kiss on her temple.

"I'll get one ready. You want to join me?"

"Of course! But before I forget, I've got to call mom. She'll want to know that we made it here ok. She _paid_ for this, after all."

"Well, don't take too long." Kent gave her a wink and disappeared into the bathroom. June went to use the guest phone after pretending that her cell was dead, and dialed her "mother's" number.

When the woman answered, June greeted her with a cheerful tone. "Hello, Mom!"

"Hello, my little June bug!" Lady Jaye's disguised voice came. "How are things? Did you get home safely?"

"Yes, mom, of course. This place is amazing! Kent and I are so grateful for this gift."

The conversation went on, sounding like they had a very convincing typical mother-daughter relationship. Once they'd finished their pleasantries, June hung up the phone and hurried off to the bathroom.

... ... ...

First chapter! :)


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Kent was waiting for June inside the bathroom. He sat down on the toilet lid, his elbows rested on his knees. He had a pensive look on his face, his romantic façade completely down. He looked up when June came in and shut the door.

"Everything clear outside?" He asked. June nodded, glancing over at the shower. It was on full blast, its steam filling up the entire space to the point that neither person could breathe clearly. "There aren't any microphones in here. As long as we keep the water running, no one should be able to hear us."

June's head bobbed again. "I made my report to **Lady Jaye**. As long as I check in with 'mom' within 48 hours, **Snake-Eyes **and the others will stay out of sight." The man before her rose his cell phone.

"Don't forget that we'll also be getting texts throughout the trip. If we only get casual comments from **Mainframe** and **Scarlett**, then we're in the clear. If we get any texts in the form of questions, then we need to be on high alert."

"Have you heard anything yet?"

"Yeah. My 'best man' sent me a message a little while ago. We're alright for now. But we need to keep up the newly-wed appearance at all times. If we don't, we could be…compromised, to say the least."

The girl watched her partner's very carefully. "Are you alright?"

The man rose his head, surprised. "Huh? Yeah, I think I'm just tired from the trip." The blonde bent before him and put a hand on his knee.

"**Kamakura**, you need to make sure that you're not pushing yourself too hard. You didn't have to come on this mission with me."

"I'm fine. And this mission wasn't really a choice. It was an order, Marie."

Marie sighed. "Believe me, I know that better than anyone." She stood up. "I ordered room service. It'll be a good time to show off some of our 'affection'. You ought to shower before me and greet our man, since you got in here first." Kamakura gave her a raise of the brow, to which Marie chuckled. "Relax, Sean, I won't look."

Kamakura hurried into the shower while Marie sat on the ground, ensuring to face away from her partner. She decided to meditate while she waited for her turn. She flinched as her mind emptied…then filled with memories. Memories of why she was there…of what had been done to her.

…. ….

Life with Cobra was all they had. Having lived on the streets for so long, they were just grateful to have a roof over their heads-even if it meant constant experimentation.

"'Icarus' will be the greatest new weapon Cobra's got," Michael Vance insisted. "We'll be virtually unstoppable."

"Once we get more results, you mean," **Destro** cut in. "Thus far, your little creation has only worked once." Michael gave the silver-headed man a glare.

"I simply need more test subjects. But don't worry, I've released a few minor samples into the public under the guise of a new drug."

"And what will that accomplish, Doctor?"

"The Doctor will have more results for the drug that we can count," **Dr. Mindbender **interjected. "We'll have all of the test subjects we need, of all ages, genders, heights, physical stature-everything we'll need to find the perfect combination of stats that we need to make this drug _work_."

Michael smiled darkly. "Exactly."

Destro frowned. "Very well. Whatever you must do to get results, do it."

…. ….

"These private quarters aren't so private, are they?" Marie asked.

"It's as private as Viper Fang Island gets," Michael pointed out. "Besides, it's as much of a home as we could get. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, my dear." Michael slid into the twin-sized bed with Marie, slipping his arm under her head. Marie snuggled into him.

"You know, I have my own room, right? You don't have to share these cramped quarters with me."

"I know. But I'd rather have you at my side at all times, little sister. I feel…safer that way."

"Oh, big brother, you worry too much." Still, Marie stayed with him. As she started to fall asleep, his voice came to her ears again.

"You know we're not really siblings, right?"

"Hmm?"

"I still remember the day when I found you on the street. Only five years younger than me, lying alone in Brooklyn. No family or friends to take care of you…. You were like a little lost puppy."

"Which you adopted." Marie mumbled into his chest. Even now, in this underground Cobra facility, Michael still held the scent of fresh pine trees. It was a scent that she'd fallen asleep to since she was 8.

"Yes…." Michael wrapped his other arm over her waist. "I promised then that I would always protect you. Nothing will ever change that." His lips brushed her head, but it was different than his normal kiss. It was soft, yet warm as though ignited by a sudden burst of flames. Marie fell asleep shortly after, thinking nothing of it. At the time, at least.

…. ….

"Ahh…."

Marie moaned as Kamakura sent another kick her way. They'd closed the windows from the camera and were putting on a "honeymoon audio" show for the microphones. They each made the noises necessary as they trained in Arashikage combat styles. Kamakura sent his foot into her heels and tried to knock her down, but she was able to dodge him. She toppled him over to the ground, sitting on his chest and aiming a straight palm for his nose. She stopped just before she hit him.

"How exhilarating," she breathed, sliding off of him and laying at his side. The smile he gave her said what he couldn't aloud; this was the first time she'd beaten him in hand-to-hand combat in a long time, and he was proud of how much she'd grown.

"Kent, how long have we known each other?" She asked. This question seemed normal enough, but Kamakura could see in Marie's face that she was serious. So, while keeping up their ruse, he answered honestly.

"Five years, love." They crawled up to their luggage and, without looking at each other, dressed in their night clothes. Kamakura has considered sleeping on the floor, but they couple had agreed that, if anyone caught them separated, they'd be in danger of blowing their cover. So, attempting to be respectful to his female partner, he crawled into the bed next to Marie.

"That long, huh?" Marie mused. Her back was to Kamakura, so the boy couldn't tell what kind of look was on her face.

"What're you thinking about, hun?" He put a hand on her back. She turned around to look at him with a small smile.

"I was only 19 when we met. It seems like we were so young…and now, we're both grown up."

"And married," he reminded, hinting that she should remember where they were. Marie seemed to snap back into focus and put a hand to his cheek.

"Yes, and married." She leaned in to touch foreheads with the boy. He was almost convinced that she wasn't acting now, but tried to remind himself that he knew better. She loved someone else, after all.

... ... ...

Chapter 2! To clarify something, I've bolded the codenames of the Joes' during their first use, like the comics do. :)


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"Tonight's casino night, June!" Kamakura called. "Ready to go join the festivities?"

"Of course!" The girl approached her "husband" and gave him a kiss by the window. "As much as I'd love to spend our 2 week vacation in our room-_alone_-we ought to go and have fun at this prestigious place."

"Extensive Enterprises have made Hotel Escape the hottest place in Hawaii. We should go see why."

…. ….

All dressed up and fancy, Marie and Kamakura entered the hotel's ballroom with class and style. They blended in well with the other guests that were cavorting and playing at the different tables set all over the room. Exciting jazz music sounded throughout the area, making everyone feel happy and lively.

"We can talk more in here," Kamakura muttered. "There are too many people for hidden microphones to work here."

"We still need to play for the cameras, though," Marie pointed out.

"Right." Kamakura took her hand in his. "Shall we?"

They wandered around the room, socializing with the other guests and gambling a bit of government money on the side. They kept up their acts well as the loving couple, all while investigating anything they could to find out what Cobra was up to investing so much money in Hotel Escape.

"Blow on my dice for me, sweetheart?" Kamakura held out two red cubes to the girl. Seductively, Maria gave them a little gust of air before her companion threw them on the table. He won and gave her a great big kiss in front of the entire table.

"I always said that you were lucky," he told her. "I think this deserves a drink."

"Sounds great!" The man gave his girl another kiss and headed into the crowd. Suddenly, the cell phone from under her tight-red dress buzzed. She pulled it from the strap at her hip and opened it.

_Hey, Sis! Hope your honeymoon is going well! ;) ;)_

How are the cute little pjs I got you?

Marie's blood jumped inside her. It was a question. That meant…

The girl subtly glanced around, looking for whatever danger Scarlett was referring too. She quickly sent a confirmation text:

It's amazing so far! :)

Which one do you mean? Red or black? I've used both. ;)

Marie waited for a reply. It came within only a few moments.

_Both! As long as they worked! :p_

How is the hotel?

Another question. Marie sent her a brief answer then gazed around the area. She found what the danger was.

**Tomax**. With **Xamot **close behind.

She had half a mind to run from that place, to get away as quickly as she could, but met a broad chest before she could sprint.

"You okay, hun?" Kamakura asked, staring down at his "wife". Glancing back slightly, Marie saw the twins only a few feet away.

"I got a text from 'Maye'," she responded. "She asked how our honeymoon was going." Kamakura saw the threat behind her, but he remained stoic.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth, darling." Marie reached up on her toes and pressed her lips onto his. The boy blushed as her tongue snaked its way into his mouth, but he did his to roll with it. They kept it up as the twins passed. When Marie sensed that they were out of eyeshot, she released her partner.

"Sorry," she said softly. "But even with different colored hair, I get the feeling that Tomax will be able to spot me from a mile away." Kamakura rose a brow. Marie sighed. "I guess this isn't something you were briefed on."

The couple went to a few of the slots on the other side of the room. Marie kept a close watch on Tomax and his brother as they mingled with their staff and guests. They were the owners of the hotel, after all.

Kamakura had his beloved sit at one of the machines.

"So, you know them personally?" He'd dropped his lovey voice, leaning against the silver slot and staring down at the girl.

"Yeah." Marie inserted a quarter and pulled the bar. "A lifetime ago." The machine made joyous noises; she didn't hit the jackpot, but she wasn't empty handed. She did another round. "Michael and I were always together at the Cobra island from when I was 10 to the time I was 17. We were inseparable…until Cobra took me to their base and Club Viper. I was there for the rest of my time after that, being experimented on day and night. Tomax and Xamot came to visit me once in a while, so we got to know each other real well."

"They came to personally visit you?" Kamakura didn't take his eyes off of the girl.

"Yeah. But never together."

"What? That doesn't seem right."

"I know. It was weird, to say the least. I mean, maybe at first they visited me together, but those days didn't last. Tomax was usually the one to come in and see me. He would ask me lots of questions and kept me company for hours. Trust me when I'd say that he got to know me pretty quickly. He'll recognize me instantly, if he gets the chance. No amount of hair dye is going to change that."

"Then we'll need to be careful that he doesn't get the chance to see you."

…. ….

That night, the couple was curled up in bed. They remained on separate sides as both tried to get some sleep. However, Marie couldn't seem to get any rest.

"Kent?" She rolled over to see if he was still awake. His back was to her, but she could tell that he heard her.

"Yes, Juniper?" His choice of nickname for her made her giggle-but only for a moment.

"Do you remember when we met?"

Kamakura flipped around, meeting her emerald gaze.  
"Of course I do."

…. ….

Before…

_We'd gotten some Intel on some Cobra activity in their new nightclub, Club Viper. We busted into the joint to exterminate a new weapon that our informant called "Project: Angel", which we now know is linked to "Project: Icarus". The team consisted of Duke, Scarlett, my Sensei Snake-Eyes, and myself. The guards gave us a lot of trouble; everyone but myself ended up captured by Storm Shadow and the twins. I had a hard time finding everyone, until I found a girl trapped in a heavy-duty cell. _

_"You're looking for your friends, right?" She said. I didn't trust her initially. _

"Who are you?" I had asked.

"A resident."

_What a strange thing to say. _Resident? _"How do you know where they are?"_

"I can hear them. Through the walls…they keep banging against it."

This girl was younger than me, but I still felt like she had some wisdom to her. She called herself a "resident", so maybe she knew her way around. At that point, I couldn't afford to leave her behind." I helped her out and we hurried off to save my team.

…. ….

Now….

"We were able to help your friends escape," Marie continued, "but I was forced to stay behind."

They had gone to "share" a late-night shower so that no microphones would hear them. It may have seemed suspicious, but Kamakura could tell that Marie needed to talk tonight. Seeing Tomax and Xamot seemed to have shaken her up somewhat and this needed to be taken care of before it started affecting her work.

"Yeah. We came back for you _and _Project: Angel a week later." The corner of his lips fell and he looked away. "Little did we know at the time that…_you_ were one and the same."

... ... ...

Part 3 is out! What a twist!


	4. Part 4

Part 4

The next few days, Kamakura and Marie didn't find much. They were only able to surmise that the twins had started the business to win over business owners with loads of money, but what else was new?

"I've been checking in with the family," Marie told her husband. "They're excited to see us after our little vacation."

"Only a handful of days left on our little island paradise." Kamakura agreed. He had a look of nervousness in his face. No one else in the Casino Ballroom seemed to notice, but Marie knew that they couldn't afford the chance. She reached up to her partner's face and brought it to her lips. This kiss was different from the ones they'd shared before. It was an attempt to comfort him, and to remind him that the mission wasn't over yet. It was probably the most genuine embrace they'd ever shared.

When she pulled back, Kamakura's face flushed ever so slightly. Marie gave him a small smile and withdrew.

"How about a drink?" She suggested. "Just a little one to relax."

"Alright. I'll go get them." He gave her hand a squeeze with his, then walked away.

Marie stared after him, remembering all of the times that she spent training with him and Snake-Eyes. She was no apprentice, so she was able to learn so much about the Arashikage ways just by watching the two. They taught her enough varied martial arts on the side to protect herself, and she would be eternally grateful to them for that. That was why she'd joined the Joes-to return the debt for the freedom that they'd been able to give her.

A hand touched her shoulder and whirled her around. Marie jumped when she saw the face-a very foolish gesture.

"I thought that was you," Tomax said with a grin. Marie regained her composure, but knew inside that she was too late. Tomax took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "If you know what's good for your partner, you'll honor me with a dance. _Now._" Marie glanced back into the crowd, but Kamakura was no where to be seen. She reluctantly gave into the request.

A small portion of the ballroom had been sectioned off to hold a formal dance, complete with elegant orchestra music. Tomax took one of Marie's hands and then held her waist close to his. They swayed in perfect time to the rhythm.

"It's been so long, Marie," he said. "What have you been up to since you left Cobra's family?"

"You mean left their scaly clutches," Marie hissed. The man chuckled.

"Now, that's no way to treat the organization that took care of you and your brother for eight years."

"You mean kept me prisoner! I never saw the light of day until the Joes found me."

"You didn't seem to mind at the time."

Marie looked away. "For a long time, I didn't," she admitted. "But that's because I didn't know any better."

The man suddenly released her hand and took a strand of her hair in his. "We love-"

"Your new look." Xamot finished, cutting into the dance. He took his brother's place, and the strand of hair that Tomax was holding. He put it to his nose and inhaled. "You still smell the same, doesn't she, Tomax?"

"Indeed, brother." Marie pushed herself away from both men.

"Don't touch me," she muttered.

"Now, now," Xamot said. "Be nice. You wouldn't want us-"

"To harm your dear ninja friend," Tomax concluded. Marie grunted.

"Where is he? What did you do to him?" Kamakura hadn't shown up yet, and this worried the girl.

"He's fine."

"For now."

The brothers kept going back and forth, but Marie didn't want to listen. She needed to find her partner. She needed-

"June." Kamakura's hand grabbed her arm. She jumped.

"Sean!" She said in relief. The boy flinched at the use of his real name.

"Don't worry, Joe," Tomax spoke. "We-"

"Already know who you are," Xamot said. Kamakura brought Marie behind him.

"Why haven't you taken us out yet?" He asked them.

"We're waiting for the perfect opportunity," the twins spoke together before Tomax carried on.

"What are you here for, Joes? Are you looking for something?"

"Why? Do you have something to hide?" Kamakura countered.

"Not at all. We just wonder-"

"Why all the trouble to get into our hotel?" Xamot met Marie's eyes. The girl averted her gaze, then drew in a subtle breath.

"Let's go to bed, Kent," she said suddenly, grabbing the boy's arm. She spoke loud enough for the on looking guests to hear. "We have a honeymoon to continue." She drug the boy away, though it took some coaxing.

"Sleep well," the twins called.

…. ….

In their hotel room, Marie found her phone. It had been on the table, which was why she hadn't received any of the three warning texts from Scarlett. She cursed herself-it was all her fault that this mission had gone under.

"Why did you just run away?!" Kamakura scolded as he went for the battle equipment specially hidden in his luggage.

"You wouldn't believe what I saw," she muttered, pulling on her ninja suit. It was a one-piece, no-sleeved outfit with no back. Black fabric hugged her sides, while the front and back of the clothes had a deep blue shade. She pulled a gray face mask over the bridge of her nose.

Kamakura slipped into his green tunic and matching pants, sliding a black mask over his entire face. His brilliant sword sat in its dragon-imprinted hilt, and his slipped this over himself, too. His hazel eyes were all that could be seen, now, and they turned to meet Marie.

"What could you have possibly seen?"

"I saw Icarus dust being distributed and used, right in that ballroom! I think that a good majority of the guests have taken possession of some."

Kamakura rose a brow. "How can you tell?"

"I'd recognize that sparkly little powder anywhere. It looks like normal glitter that they use in raves and parties, but you can't fool these eyes."

"How have we not noticed?"

"Most of the dealings have probably been in secret. Extensive Enterprises has some of the biggest and baddest company heads in here. It may have been a welcoming gift, or a marketing ploy. It must've been going into exclusive hands."

"Looks like some weren't able to keep the party favors a secret, then," Kamakura concluded. "If they're trying to distribute it, though, do you think that means…?" Marie took her own sword from the luggage. Its blade was long, thin and black-a gift from her Sensei. She attached it to her hip.

"I don't know. But if it works on others like it did me, then we're in big trouble."

The door burst open and Cobra Viper Troopers stormed inside. Kamakura drew his sword and pushed Marie back.

"Jump!" He hollered. They ran to the balcony and leapt off. Kamakura gripped his partner's waist and grabbed the edge of one of the balconies below their 4th-story floor. He grunted as his arm made a strained "pop".

"Sean!" Marie cried. She slipped from the boy's grip as they were fired upon by the Troopers above. The men had small weapons with silencers on them-presumably so that the other guests wouldn't be alerted of the attack.

"Hold on!" Kamakura called. Marie tried to with both hands, but a bullet slit an indent into her shoulder and she released. "Marie!"

The girl tumbled down, reaching for anything she could to catch herself on. Instead, a dark shadow zip lined from out of nowhere and snatched her out of the air, taking her down to the ground below them. The girl beamed at her rescuer.

"Snake-Eyes!" She greeted the ninja with a brief one-armed hug. "You know that wasn't necessary, though. I would've been alright." Snake-Eyes gave her a look from beneath his silver shades then led the way to the beach. Kamakura had made his way to ground-level and followed after. Scarlett was waiting on the edges of the beach, shouting something into a COM link. When her teammates approached, she ceased the chatter immediately.

"What's the status?" She asked, flipping her long red ponytail behind her.

"Our cover was blown," Kamakura told her. "Cobra Troopers are approaching fast."

"I've already called **Deep Six**. He's on his way with **Torpedo** and couple of S.H.A.R.C.'s to get us out of here."

"Wait, what about the Icarus?" Marie asked. "It's being sold and marketed right in that hotel lobby!"

"You can debrief us on that later. We need to get out of here now."

Two water vehicles came from out of the water. Scarlett started gesturing the team to get in them.

"But…" Marie bowed her head and gripped her shoulder. She knew perfectly well that didn't have anything _to _debrief. If only they had a little more time.

A cry came from above and a barrage of bullets followed. Snake-Eyes pulled Marie and Kamakura out of the line of fire and tried to head for the nearest S.H.A.R.C. Marie looked up to the sky and gasped as another bullet hit the inside of her thigh. She toppled into the water, letting out a long wail as her wound started filling with salt.

"Marie!" Kamakura attempted to pull her up, but she pushed him away.

"Leave me!" She begged. "Get out of here before _it_ comes!"

"Not a chance!" Kamakura picked her up in his arms and started carrying her to safety. He didn't even look over his shoulder to see what was going on until the girl gripped his tunic in her bloodied fists.

"Sean, LOOK OUT!"

Another stream of bullets was launched their way and Marie had to release her "Restraint". Her brilliant wings extended from her shoulder blades and covered the man's back. The bullets hit the outside feathers, which were coated in a silver plating. It was able to block the projectiles from entering her comrade's flesh. Kamakura ducked down with her until the spray ceased. Marie cautiously moved her feathers out of the way and peered at the enemy before them.

Another woman landed at the edges of the splashing waves. From his own back sprouted majestic black wings that shimmered in the moonlight above.

"No," Marie breathed. "It can't be possible! I was supposed to be the only one…."


End file.
